Return of the Queen
by CosmoFan47
Summary: Sequel to "A Future of Anti-Fairies." When Timmy Turner proposes to Tootie, the Anti-Fairies interrupt the beautiful moment. It turns out that Timmy's memory was erased of an incident thirteen years ago. Timmy must figure out why Anti-Cosmo wants the engagement ring- and who Tootie really is.
1. Chapter 1: Proposal Disrupted

For those who have finished reading "A Future of Anti-Fairies," welcome to the sequel, "Return of the Queen!" During the Epilogue, 23-year-old Timmy was planning to propose to 23-year-old Tootie, and had just bought an engagement ring. Timmy doesn't know it, but the ring is embedded with the Royal Fairy Crystal. Once Tootie puts it on, both she and Timmy will remember everything. Sounds simple enough? We'll see about that!

Chapter 1: Proposal Disrupted

"It's so beautiful here," Tootie whispered, gazing over the ocean at the sunset.

"Maybe so, but I see something even more beautiful," Timmy announced, looking at Tootie with love-struck eyes.

"Stop it," Tootie laughed. "Where did you say Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof went again?"

"They had some business to attend to," Timmy replied mysteriously. Then he looked up at the sky. "Oh, what a minute, what's that?"

Tootie laughed again. "Timmy Turner, you are the worst actor ever!" she told him. But Tootie looked up anyway.

Flying high in the sky, were three airplanes, each a different color. The purple one had a banner that said "Tootie." The green one's banner continued with "Will You," and the pink one had a banner that completed the question: "Marry Me?"

Tootie turned to look at Timmy, who had gotten down on one knee and produced a ring. The ring was embedded with the shiniest diamond Tootie had ever seen. "Yes, Timmy, yes I will!" she cried happily. "Of course I'll marry you!"

Timmy Turner smiled and prepared to place the engagement ring on Tootie's finger.

Suddenly, the sky turned black and the wind picked up. A storm had appeared out of nowhere. A blast of lightning struck the three airplanes, causing them to return to their original forms as Timmy's Fairy Godparents.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof flew over to Timmy and Tootie. "I can't believe it!" Wanda yelled at the storm. "Why would you chose to ruin today of all days?"

"Uh, Wanda," Tootie asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, no," Timmy mumbled. "Not them again."

Tootie turned to look at the spot Timmy and Wanda were staring at. It was then Tootie noticed three figures coming out of the storm.

Tootie had no idea who they were, but Timmy and his Fairies knew.

They were Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the Anti-Fairies

What are the Anti-Fairies doing back on Earth? Didn't Timmy already defeat them in the previous story? And why did they choose this moment to return?

Chapter 2: Meet the Anti-Fairies

"Hello, Timothy," Anti-Cosmo greeted Timmy.

"What do you want?" Timmy growled. Tootie had never heard her boyfriend so furious.

"Um, Timmy?" Tootie asked. "Do you know these, uh, creatures?"

"Oh, sorry, Tootie," Timmy apologized. "Tootie, meet Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, and Foop. They're Anti-Fairies, and the evil opposites of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Anti-Cosmo is the smart one, Anti-Wanda is a complete idiot, and Foop is a real brat."

Tootie blinked. "Anti-Fairies?" she repeated, shaking her head. "I feel as though I should've known that."

Anti-Cosmo and Foop began laughing, while Anti-Wanda poofed up a sandwich and started eating it with her feet. "You don't remember?" Anti-Cosmo cried. "Hilarious! The one person in the universe who should have remembered it all has had a memory wipe!"

"Remembered what?" Timmy demanded.

"Are you saying that you don't remember either?" Anti-Cosmo laughed even harder. "You can't possibly have forgotten what had happened when you went 200 years into a future?"

Timmy was confused. "I never went time traveling into the future," he insisted. "I've only gone into the past." Timmy turned towards his Fairies. "Right guys?" Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof began whistling like they do whenever they're hiding something. "Right, guys?" Timmy repeated.

"We were under strict orders not to tell you!" Cosmo blurted.

"Cosmo!" Wanda cried.

Now Timmy was thunderstruck. "Are you saying that my memory was erased after time traveling 200 years into the future?" Timmy asked. He shook his head. "What could possibly happen in the future that I needed to forget it?"

"Not the future, Timothy," Anti-Cosmo corrected. "A future."

"Huh?" Tootie asked.

Anti-Cosmo sighed. "Thirteen years ago, Timmy Turner 'saved' a certain timeline from my people, who had taken over the universe," he explained. "This resulted in a new timeline, one that is happening right now."

"But now we've come back to Earth to create a new timeline!" Foop cried. "A timeline where the Anti-Fairies are unstoppable!"

"For real this time. Hyuck!" Anti-Wanda added, having finished her sandwich.

"You can't be serious!" Poof cried. It had been the first time Timmy had heard Poof speak since the Santa Claus incident last Christmas.

Foop blinked with astonishment. "You're finally talking, you purple pain in my pants?" Foop shouted, throwing his hand in the air. "Great! Another thing Poof has taken away from me: my advantage of vocabulary!"

"There will be plenty of time to destroy Poof, my son," Anti-Cosmo assured Foop. "But first, we need that ring." He pointed at the engagement ring.

Timmy didn't understand. "Why do you need Tootie's engagement ring?" he asked. "And when did you successfully take over?"

"If I know Jorgen, you'll find out soon enough," Anti-Cosmo announced. "Grab the ring!" he ordered Anti-Wanda and Foop. Foop sent a blast of energy from his bottle towards Timmy's hand.

It hurt. The blast of black magic stung Timmy's hand like a dozen bee stings, if the bees were really humans with stingers. He knew first-hand what that felt like.

Timmy dropped the engagement ring in pain. Anti-Wanda then turned her wand into a catcher's mitt, and dove to where the ring was falling.

"I got it! Hyuck!" Anti-Wanda cried.

"Yes!" Anti-Cosmo let loose a long, evil laugh. Wind swirled and lightning flashed behind him.

"No," Tootie whispered, as she saw Timmy in pain, Poof terrified, Wanda furious, and Cosmo playing with a piece of string, not noticing the chaos around them. "Noooooooooo!" Tootie screamed.

The world seemed to vibrate from the intensity of Tootie's cry. The vibrations pushed the Anti-Fairies back, but it didn't affect Timmy or his Fairies. The engagement ring rose from Anti-Wanda's mitt and zoomed onto Tootie's finger.

A burst of white light emitted from the ring, temporarily blinding Timmy.

Once the light vanished, Timmy saw that the Anti-Fairies had disappeared as well. He turned towards Tootie, only to see her faint, as if from exhaustion.

"We have to get Tootie back to the van," Wanda instructed. "She'll be safe there."

"Why does she need to be safe?" Timmy demanded. "What's going on?"

Poof looked at his mother. "You better tell him, Mommy," he said.

Wanda sighed. "All right," she agreed. "Timmy, help us get Tootie into the van, and I'll make sure you're told everything." Wanda turned to Cosmo, who was still playing with his string. "Cosmo, we have to go!"

"Can I take Phoebe with us?" Cosmo asked, gesturing at the string.

"Phoebe?" Timmy repeated.

"I used to have a pet nickel named Philip, so this is my pet string named Phoebe," Cosmo explained. "It's a boy string!"

It was Timmy's turn to sigh. "Fine," he said. Timmy turned back toward Wanda. "You'll tell me everything once we're safely in the van, right?"

Wanda nodded. "Promise."


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Jorgen

It looks like Tootie is awakening (see "A Future of Anti-Fairies" for more details), but it doesn't seem to be going as smoothly as we thought it would. BTW, the idea for Phoebe the boy string is a mix of Philip the girl nickel (of course), and Cosmo's fascination with string in "Fairy Idol."

Chapter 3: Enter Jorgen

After loading Tootie into the Wishful Thinking van, Timmy was more concerned about his girlfriend than ever. Tootie's skin felt clammy, and as he carried her into the van, Timmy had felt little bumps on Tootie's back. Those had never been there before.

"So, what's the story here?" Timmy asked as the van took off. His Fairies had recently added an autopilot feature to the van and Timmy had just activated it. He wanted to be as close to Tootie as possible while she was going through… whatever was happening to her.

"You see Timmy, we went into the future because of -mumph!" Wanda had turned Cosmo's lips into a zipper, preventing him from continuing.

"You promised to tell me everything," Timmy reminded his Fairies.

"Oh, I know I did, Timmy," Wanda explained. "It's just we're dealing with one of the Fairy Council's greatest secrets. We've been placed under strict orders that when this day came, we'd let someone else explain."

"Who's going to explain it?" Timmy asked.

"TURNER!" a familiar voice bellowed.

"He is," Wanda reluctantly admitted.

Jorgen Von Strangle poofed into the Wishful Thinking van. "Turner!" he yelled again, a tad softer this time. "You were supposed to place the ring on Tootie's finger gently! Not let her magical abilities put it on for you!"

"Magical abilities?" Timmy was shocked. "Are you saying that my girlfriend is a magical creature?"

"Jorgen," Wanda interrupted. "Timmy hasn't regained his memory about that future we visited. And it doesn't look like Tootie remembers who she really is. She just let out that magical energy instinctively."

Jorgen blinked. "Oh," he said. "Well then, I guess I should tell you the truth, Timmy Turner.

"You see, Turner, Tootie is one of us. She is a Fairy."

Timmy looked back at Tootie, not sure what to think. "A Fairy?" He shook his head. "I've known Tootie my whole life, and until today, she's never done anything Fairy-like."

"Oh, you have seen her do magic, Turner," Jorgen told him. "You just don't remember it. Tootie has forgotten too. That engagement ring you gave her contains a powerful magical gemstone. You were destined to give her that ring, and once it was on her finger, she would become her true Fairy self."

Timmy blinked. "That's why I felt bumps on Tootie's back," he realized.

"Say what now?" Jorgen asked.

Timmy turned back towards Jorgen and his Fairies. "As I was carrying Tootie into the van, I felt little bumps on the back," Timmy explained. "She's growing wings!"

"But Tootie was supposed to turn into a Fairy instantly," Wanda said. "If her body's doing it gradually, could it mean that something's wrong?"

Timmy heard a moan coming from behind him. Tootie was coming to.

"Ow," Tootie moaned. "You do not want to know what I was dreaming about." She stood up, and floated an inch off the ground.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen stared. Tootie looked at them oddly. "Okay, what's wrong with me?"

Timmy spoke up. "Um, Tootie, I don't know how to break this to you, but you're a Fairy."

"And you're taking your first float!" Cosmo gushed.

Tootie looked confused. "My first float?" she asked, and then looked down. "Oh," Tootie realized, just as she fell and landed on her rump.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, Tootie," Wanda apologized. "You were supposed to awaken into your Fairy form all at once, but something went wrong and now it's all happening a bit at a time."

Jorgen held his wand out to Tootie. "May I?" he asked, and Tootie nodded. Jorgen began waving his wand around Tootie's body, as if scanning her for something. What Timmy couldn't believe was that Jorgen had asked Tootie's permission to do something. It was almost as if Tootie was more important a Fairy than Jorgen.

Jorgen's wand beeped. "Aha!" he cried. "Tootie is still mostly human. It'll take a day or two before she finishes transforming."

"But the Anti-Fairies are after the Royal Fairy Crystal and Tootie!" Wanda pointed out. "How will we keep her safe until she's completely transformed?"

The Royal Fairy Crystal? Timmy thought. Why does that sound familiar? It was then he noticed how calm Tootie seemed.

"Tootie," Timmy asked. "You're not freaked out?"

"No, Timmy," she whispered, her eyes shining. "It feels like I always should have known." And with those words, Tootie lifted off the ground and began shining with pure white light.

And Timmy felt the same way. He always should have known that Tootie, his kind and beautiful girlfriend, was a Fairy.


	4. Chapter 4: Discussion

Jorgen has arrived, and apparently did some tests on Tootie. Tootie's growing wings, floating, having strange dreams, and yet Jorgen thinks she's still mostly human. Timmy feels that Tootie being a Fairy and the name "Royal Fairy Crystal" sound familiar. How long will it be before the couple gets their memories back, and when will Anti-Cosmo return for the ring?

Chapter 4: Discussion

They had been flying in the Wishful Thinking van for about a half hour now. Timmy and Poof were keeping an eye on Tootie while Jorgen and Wanda argued on what to do next. Meanwhile, Cosmo was asking Phoebe if he had a girlfriend piece of string.

Timmy overheard bits of Jorgen and Wanda's discussion. Jorgen wanted to bring Tootie to the safe house he had ordered from the back of a comic book. Wanda pointed out that Anti-Cosmo had already broken into the safe house, and that Tootie would be safer surrounded by her fellow Fairies. But mostly, Timmy focused on Tootie.

"So," Timmy asked his girlfriend-turned-Fairy. "What were you dreaming about while you were unconscious?"

Tootie scrunched up her face. "I can't remember much," she admitted. "It's all a blur. But there was something about the earliest days of Fairy World mixed in there."

"What?" Timmy breathed.

Tootie shook her head. "That's all I got."

"Queen Di- I mean, Tootie," Poof spoke up. "You have to try and remember. You don't know it yet, but you're even more powerful that Jorgen!"

Timmy looked at Poof suspiciously. "What were you about to call Tootie?" he asked.

Before Poof could answer, Jorgen and Wanda moved over to the group. "Poof, why are you speaking so much all of a sudden?" Wanda asked.

Timmy scowled. Wanda was avoiding the subject. The subject that had to do with Tootie's true self!

But why would Wanda avoid that?

"Well," Poof answered his mother. "Foop always makes me mad. I just was never able to say so before. This time, he sort of forced the words out of me." Poof shook his head. "I don't know whether to thank him or blast him with magic like I usually do."

Timmy sighed. "I know how you feel, bro," he told Poof.

"Anyway," Jorgen interrupted. "Wanda and I have come to a standstill. We've decided for, well, Tootie to decide."

Tootie blinked. "Me, decide on a Fairy-related matter?" she whispered.

Wanda smiled kindly. "Well, you are a Fairy," she reminded Tootie. "And a very important one at that!"

"Important how?" Timmy asked, but they ignored him.

"All I know," Tootie said slowly. "Is that I want to know more about who I truly am. After I know, then I'll decide the next move."

Jorgen shook his head. "It's too risky," he argued. "The Anti-Fairies are after you, Tootie. If we tell you too early, your magical energy will flare, and Anti-Cosmo will detect you."

"I thought she was supposed to remember immediately," Timmy pointed out. This time, everyone noticed him.

"Things are going differently that we planned, Sport," Wanda explained. "The Anti-Fairies weren't supposed to appear, and you were supposed to put the ring on gently."

"What does the ring have to do with all this?" Timmy shouted. "And why is Tootie so important?"

"Guys," Tootie added. "I need to know. The memories aren't coming back very easily. It's like they're fighting to stay forgotten."

"Let me try something," Jorgen suggested. He held the tip of his wand over Tootie's head. "If I can just jog Tootie's memory magically, it might be enough for her to remember on her own."

A spark admitted from Jorgen's wand and landed on Tootie's head. "Ouch!" she said, then Tootie shook her head. "Nope, no memories," she shrugged.

Apparently, Tootie had spoken too soon. She suddenly began glowing with white light again. Only this time, Tootie cried out as if in pain.

"Tootie!" Timmy cried. He instinctively grabbed Tootie's hand, the one with the engagement ring on the finger.

Timmy cried out just like Tootie did just a moment ago. But it wasn't from pain that he cried. It was from shock.

Timmy was floating in space, hand in hand with Tootie, watching the Earth split in two.


	5. Chapter 5: Recalling the Past

The Earth is splitting in two? Is that really happening, or is it one of Tootie's memories?

Chapter 5: Recalling the Past

"Nooooooooooooo!" Timmy cried.

"Timmy, calm down," he heard Tootie say.

"No, no, no!" Timmy ignored her. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof! Oh, god, and my parents! What'll they do now that the Earth has been destroyed?"

"Timmy, look at me," Tootie said firmly.

Timmy turned to look at his girlfriend, and began to stare at her.

Tootie was in full Fairy form, with wings and a crown. She wore a white dress embedded with diamonds, and the diamond from her engagement ring was now free, floating above Tootie's hands.

There were some differences between Tootie and the Fairies Timmy had seen before. Tootie had no wand. Her Fairy crown and wings looked a little bigger than usual. And she was one of those adult-sized Fairies.

Tootie was always beautiful, but she was even more so as a Fairy.

"This isn't really happening, Timmy," Tootie explained. "This is one of my memories, from my old life as a Fairy."

"You mean that the Earth blew up during your old life?" Timmy asked.

"That is not the Earth, Timmy," Tootie replied. "In order to truly understand what is going on, I must take you back further into my memories." With those words, Tootie raised the ring's diamond above her head, and a flash of light emerged.

Suddenly, the vision of the splitting planet vanished, and new images ran across Timmy's eyes.

_Nothing. Nothing but darkness…_

_ …Out of the black void, a light shown…_

_ …And the first Fairy was born…_

_ …This Fairy, with the help of her magic crystal, created the universe, all it's creatures, and helped them evolve properly…_

_ …The Fairy settled on the biggest of these worlds, where beings just like her lived, and they worshiped her as their queen…_

_ …The Fairy Queen grew bored, and began experimenting with her powers, causing her crystal to split in two…_

_ …The second crystal, as black as the darkness the Queen had sprung from, gave birth to another figure, the first Anti-Fairy…_

_ …The Anti-Fairy snatched the black crystal out of the Queen's hand, and used it's power to create more Anti-Fairies, and went to war with the Fairies…_

_ …The Queen and her opposite, blasting their crystals' powers at each other, causing Fairy World to split in two…_

_ …Fairy World, now partly Fairy World and part Earth, the future home of the humans…_

_ …The Queen, turning into silver mist, waiting to inhabit the body of a female human who was most likely to love the hero who would save the universe… _

_…A few millennia later, Timmy Turner, meeting a future version of Poof, and traveling 200 years into the future to stop the Anti-Fairies from taking over…_

_ …Timmy Turner, finding the Royal Fairy Crystal, giving it to Tootie…_

_ …Tootie, transforming into her true self…_

_ …The Queen of Fairy World._

Timmy blinked. "I remember," he breathed. He turned toward Tootie, beaming with joy. "I remember how we defeated Black Diamond, with the power of your Crystal and my pure heart."

"You remember it all?" Tootie whispered happily.

"Yes," Timmy said as he knelt before her. "I remember everything, my love, Queen Diamond of Fairy World."


	6. Chapter 6: Captured!

Wow. Timmy and Tootie have their memories back! Will this effect Tootie's transformation from human to fairy? And when are the Anti-Fairies going to return for the Royal Fairy Crystal?

Chapter 6: Captured!

Timmy opened his eyes to see Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen looking down at him. Timmy sat up, realizing that he had been lying on the floor of the van.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"Turner," Jorgen said furiously. "By grabbing Tootie's hand while her memory was jogging, you not only unleashed the power of the Royal Fairy Crystal, but the power of your pure heart as well!"

"Jorgen," a voice said soothingly. "Calm down." A hand reached out from behind Jorgen and touched his shoulder.

The hand belonged to Tootie, only now she was Queen Diamond.

"Our powers may have flared," Queen Diamond pointed out. "But Timmy awoken me at just the right time. He is, once again, the Hero."

Timmy smiled. Yes, the Hero. Now that Timmy knew what that meant, it had a nice ring to it. Then he registered the rest of Diamond's sentence.

"What do you mean, just at the right time?" Timmy asked the Fairy Queen.

"Maybe it has something to do with Anti-Cosmo's jet hovering outside the van?" Cosmo suggested.

"What?" Timmy cried, running to the nearest window. Sure enough, the Anti-jet was right next to the 'Wishful Thinking' van.

Why did Cosmo have to be right this time? Timmy thought.

"Don't worry, my love," Queen Diamond told Timmy. "I'm the most powerful Fairy in history. With you at my side, there's no way the Anti-Fairies can win."

"Think again, Fairy Queen," Anti-Cosmo announced, just as a giant butterfly net scooped up the van.

"Not even a Fairy Queen's magic can break through a butterfly net. Hyuck!" Anti-Wanda explained.

A robotic arm rose out of a compartment in Anti-Cosmo's jet, and the attached robot hand grabbed the handle of the butterfly net.

"Next stop, Anti-Fairy World!" Foop almost giggled. "I cannot wait to extract the Dark Crystal from the Royal Fairy Crystal and take over the universe."

"That's right," Timmy realized. "You Anti-Fairies don't want the Royal Fairy Crystal. You want Black Diamond's Crystal. You guys are going to bring her back, aren't you?"

"My my, Timothy, you are getting smarter," Anti-Cosmo mused. "But you've failed to realize the most important part. By grabbing Tootie's hand as Jorgen attempted to restore her memories, you fully awakened Queen Diamond. She's 100% Fairy now. And as long as she's in that butterfly net, Diamond is as helpless as Cosmo."

"Hey!" Cosmo cried. "I'm getting better at cleaning my ears without Wanda's help. See?"

"Cosmo, that q-tip is in your nose," Wanda sighed.

"Well, I'm not a Fairy," Timmy pointed out. "So this butterfly net can't hold me!"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Timothy," Anti-Cosmo reassured him. "We have a special prison for you."


	7. Chapter 7: To Anti-Cosmo's Castle

The Anti-Fairies have a "special prison" just for Timmy? That doesn't sound good.

Chapter 7: To Anti-Cosmo's Castle

"Well, technically, it's more of a torture device than a prison," Anti-Cosmo admitted.

Indeed it was. Timmy's 'prison' was basically a steel table with restraints. If he so much as looked at the Fairies, Timmy would be zapped with a magical lightning bolt.

Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Jorgen, and Diamond had been loaded into Anti-Cosmo's jet, where Timmy was teleported out of the butterfly net and strapped onto the table.

"Let's get going, people," Anti-Cosmo ordered. "I want to get to Anti-Fairy World ASAP!"

"Yes, Father," Foop replied.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Anti-Wanda cried. She was staring at the captive Fairies. "Anti-Cosmo, can I have that piece of string that your opposite is holding? Hyuck!"

"No!" Cosmo cried. "You can't take Phoebe! Besides, he'd never agree to live with Anti-Fairies… wait, what?" Cosmo had turned towards the string. "You'd go live with them if it meant saving yourself? Fine, traitor! Go live with Anti-Wanda."

"Yay! Hyuck!" Anti-Wanda cheered, snatching Phoebe out of Cosmo's hand. "Foop, isn't Phoebe awesome? He's just so full of life!"

"He's a piece of string, Mother," Foop sighed. "And Phoebe is a girl's name."

"Come on, people, let's go!" Anti-Cosmo bellowed. "Put the jet on magical warp drive so that we can get away from this blasted planet and back home!"

"Um, Father, you never taught me how to fly this thing, and Mother would probably just blow it up," Foop pointed out.

"Fine, I'll do it," Anti-Cosmo sighed. He hit a button on the dashboard, and the jet was suddenly docking at Anti-Cosmo's castle. It reminded Timmy of Dark Laser's light-speed spaceship, except the Anti-jet was much faster.

Anti-Fairies raced over to the castle to help unload Timmy and the Fairies from the jet, while making sure they didn't escape.

The Anti-Fairies carried the butterfly net and table traps into a sinister-looking lab. Something about the lab seemed familiar to Timmy.

"Oh, no!" Jorgen cried. "This is the magic draining room where Anti-Cosmo and the Head Pixie tried to suck put Poof's magic!"

"Yes, Jorgen, this is that room, but with a few necessary adjustments," Anti-Cosmo announced. "Now the magic suckers are programmed to separate magic. Like separating the Dark Crystal from the Royal Fairy Crystal."

With those words, Anti-Cosmo took from his jacket pocket the Royal Fairy Crystal, and placed it on a little table between the magic suckers.

What'll we do? Timmy wondered.

What can we do? A thought pierced Timmy's mind, and it wasn't one of his own.

It was Queen Diamond's.


	8. Chapter 8: More than a Fairy

Timmy and the Fairies are trapped. Anti-Cosmo is about to separate the Dark Crystal from the Royal Fairy Crystal. And Queen Diamond is communicating telepathically with Timmy again. Will Timmy and Diamond find a way to escape and defeat the Anti-Fairies once and for all?

Chapter 8: More than a Fairy

Sure that he was in big trouble, Timmy waited for a bolt of lightning to strike him, but it never came.

Timmy, when we discovered that we can talk telepathically to each other, the Anti-Fairies were in the middle of celebrating their 'victory,' Queen Diamond mentally explained.

So the Anti-Fairies don't know we can do this? Timmy asked.

Yes, and that's the only reason you're not being electrocuted, Diamond confirmed.

Timmy felt a little better, but it only lasted a moment.

What did you mean by, 'what can we do?' Are you giving up? Timmy asked.

There's nothing we can do, Timmy. I'm a complete Fairy now. I can't get out of this butterfly net.

Maybe Queen Diamond can't get out, but Tootie can, Timmy thought mischievously.

Timmy, weren't you listening? I'm 100% Fairy now. I'm no longer Tootie, Diamond argued.

You're wrong, Timmy declared. You may be Queen Diamond, but you're also Tootie. You're an amazing woman who can do anything. I knew that from the minute I saw you stand up to Hugh J. Magnate jr. in Dimmsdale Park. You may have been born a Fairy Queen, but now you're much more. Tootie may have started off as a vessel for your spirit or whatever, but she's part of you now. If you can turn back into Tootie for just a few minutes, you can lift up the butterfly net and escape. Then turn back into Diamond so that you can kick some Anti butt.

How can you be so sure? Diamond asked.

Let's just say I'm speaking from my heart, Timmy replied.

You're pure heart! Diamond cried. That's it. If you think about how much you love me, your heart will be activated, and it'll give me enough strength to transform into Tootie.

What about the net? Timmy asked.

It's a butterfly net, not a love net, Diamond replied.

Oh, right, Timmy thought.

Let's do this, Diamond thought. She moved as close to the edge of the butterfly net as possible.

Timmy closed his eyes. He thought about the first time he saw Tootie since she had returned to Dimmsdale. He thought about how beautiful and kind she was. He thought about how he had sacrificed his Fairies to save her.

He thought about how much he loved her.

As Timmy thought about Tootie, not Queen Diamond, he knew what was happening even with his eyes closed.

Somehow, Timmy Turner could feel Diamond transforming into Tootie, Tootie lifting the butterfly net, and freeing Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen.

And as Tootie transformed back into Diamond, Timmy knew that everything would end up all right.


	9. Chapter 9: An Anti Kind of Chapter

Wow. So Queen Diamond can transform into Tootie and back? This should be interesting. BTW, this next chapter will be told from Anti-Cosmo's point of view.

Chapter 9: An Anti Kind of Chapter

What luck! Anti-Cosmo was thrilled. In just a few seconds, the universe would be his! Well, his for the next 200 years, but that was something, right?

"Father," Foop complained. "Mother wants to discuss wedding plans again. Black Diamond and I won't be tying the knot for another two centuries, so what's the point?"

"Foop, I'm busy," Anti-Cosmo snapped. "Take your mother out of the room if you're so embarrassed about marrying our queen."

"Fine," Foop grumbled as he dragged Anti-Wanda out. Anti-Cosmo briefly wondered if he had been too harsh his son. Ever since Foop broke out of prison, Anti-Cosmo had been trying to be a bit kinder toward him. After all, Foop was Anti-Cosmo's own flesh and blood.

Oh, who am I kidding? Anti-Cosmo thought. I just want to avoid getting struck with lightning again.

That was why Anti-Cosmo had rigged Timmy's restraints to give him a blast of magical lightning whenever he attempted to talk to the Fairies. Technically, Foop was Timmy Turner's fault. If Timmy hadn't wished up Poof, then Foop wouldn't have been born. And therefore, Anti-Cosmo would have been struck by lightning a lot less.

All of a sudden, Anti-Cosmo sensed a powerful burst of magical energy. That much power could only come from either Queen Diamond or Black Diamond.

Unfortunately, the burst of magic had not come from the little table where the Royal Fairy Crystal lay. It had come from the giant butterfly net behind Anti-Cosmo.

Anti-Cosmo turned around to find Queen Diamond surrounded by an aura of pure white light. Which was impossible, because of the butterfly net. They may have not been invented yet in Diamond's time, but she should have been powerless anyway.

Anti-Cosmo watched, stunned, as Queen Diamond lifted the edge of the butterfly net enough for Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and Jorgen to escape. That should have also been impossible, for Fairies cannot even touch the openings of butterfly nets. Then Anti-Cosmo noticed something about Diamond.

The Fairy Queen was no longer in her royal gown. Instead, she wore a bikini, a cover-up, and flip-flops. That was the exact same outfit Diamond had worn as a human when Anti-Cosmo kidnapped her. What had Timmy called her? Oh, yeah, Tootie.

That's when Anti-Cosmo realized that Diamond didn't have wings or a crown anymore. She was no longer a Fairy Queen.

She was human.

As Tootie freed the other Fairies, she transformed back into Queen Diamond. And although he was still tied up, Timmy's chest was glowing with magic.

Timmy Turner's pure heart was working again.

As Anti-Cosmo surveyed the situation, he began to think his luck had gone bad.


End file.
